USCM Timeline
USCM: Struggles, Advancements, Allies, Enemies, Leaders, and History Below is the history of the USCM, being added to constantly. Currently only features input from Darkspiritwolf that was interpreted and added to by Cravitus and wonkaspare. Version One: A Crav's-Eye view (plus add ons by wonkaspare and Qwerty) #Original USCMC's founding in mid 2011. First base (snowy fort) with grey/snow uniforms and a grey pulse rifle without a GL is built. M56 smartgun is also built. #Ristoreipas creates Colonial Marines during these times, getting the member count to around 160, and keeping the game frontpage popular for a while. #USCM has a large beach head base, known as Fort Ryorna, as well as a trench warfare base, Firebase Zulu. These bases are subjected to various skirmishes. #Ristoreipas creates one of the first Colonial Marine APC's on roblox, it was far ahead of the others in its time with a swiveling turret and a tool needed to activate it's wheels. #USCMC forms alliances with Terran Star Empire, MB, and a few other minor groups. Quaker, having abandoned MB as a high-ranking officer, receives hate from MB when he leaves, and when he allies them. #Some ninja group declares war on CMC, they lose in 3 days. #darkspiritwolf and wonkaspare joined quaker45's first USCMC group in January-Febuary 2012. Somethingman10 is Commandant, quaker soon takes over again #General Ristoreipas quits roblox soon after. #A period of activity ensues and during this time, then Corporal wonkaspare learns the basics of building. #quaker creates the first aircraft in USCMC history, an avatar inspired VTOL reminiscent to those that Cravitus made but of much older design and less advanced in flight controls/weaponry. #MB was upset at USCMC because of quaker for unkown reasons. Relations between the two groups warmed after a few meetings between wordsarecool and quaker himself. #quaker45 attempts to make some bases/tech but fails to complete most of them. #The USCMC goes through a long period of inactivity when quaker dropped off the face of the roblox for months. The group nearly dies but through the actions of General Alaric the group manages to survive it's first inactive "dark ages" #2 USCMC groups merge (quaker45's and skull26's.) Quaker then goes inactive. #quaker45 returns and creates the USCMC we know today. #quaker goes inactive once again and so does the USCMC starting the 2nd of USCMC's dark ages. #In an attempt to save the group, General max993 was promoted to Commandant by other high ranking officers to lead the group but this plan fails. #wonkaspare creates USCMC war games, one of the first training bases for USCMC. #General max993 retires. #sparky4554, a devoted marine steps in and assumes the role of Commandant. This causes mixed feelings among the Officers that a low ranking NCO took power without their permission. #sparky helped make the group more active. #quaker returns once again to save the day. #Some group owned by user joshystrong has a space station that becomes a prime target for raiding. #Scaryblokhead joins and is favourited among officers #Quaker around 1-5 thinks about retirement, start of the Moderate depression. #The first official USCM division, the Smartgunner Corps, is formed. The harnesses are made with it. #Sky Marshal Wordsarecool steps down from MB, allowing Horatio45 to take his spot. #UMOA brings the USCM and itself to the brink of war, and the UWF was created around this time by Horatio45. #Lt. General wonkaspare creates the first of his series of weapons for the USCMC, the M4RA battle rifle. #Gunnery Sergeant Scar finishes his atmospheric processor which becomes a primary training base. #USCM joins the UWF with UMOA, but tensions are still high. War was prevented when then-Lt. General wonkaspare contacts Horatio45 (leader of the UWF) and forces the 2 groups to make a shaky truce. #Lieutenant TEXAS713 denies a court case due to events at a training and retires from USCM, later to quit roblox. Cravitus rejoins Roblox after getting bored of it, makes an M41A plus M40, and then joins the Colonial Marines. #Scaryblokhead is relatively active, hosting trainings and simulations at his Atmospheric Processor fairly often, along with Go70. #The newly promoted Lieutenant Scar recruits his friend, Qwerty1806. A major turning point in USCMC's history. #RAA/UNSC - MB/UWF War erupts, disrupting the relation the Bloxxers had with Keyrut's UNSC. Lt. General wonkaspare quickly helps mobilize USCMC's forces despite the fact his computer is malfunctioning. Even though he was unable to physically fight in the war, he has found himself useful by being an alarm system in order to alert USCMC's forces of an attack on UWF bases. Due to the quick responses by USCMC reinforcements at UWF bases, the UWF is able to fend off massive raids from RAA/UNSC and the corps gained trust and respect by all UWF members. #Gunnery Sergeant Cravitus, only on his third day as a marine, meets Qwerty1806 during a Patrol at MB's capital, and shows him the Pulse Rifle, and gaining good reception, shows it off to others. This including then-Lieutenant General Wonkaspare, former Colonel Skull26, and then-General Go70. #Skull26 encourages Cravitus to produce more, creating the M240, M39, M37, and more, resulting in at least eight CMC tools and weapons in his first week. wonkaspare also produced a considerable amount of weapons as well including the MP9, M4A3, and XM99A. #USCMC forces led by Colonel Skull and Lieutenant Scar defeat the RAA at their main base. #The war continues, RAA dropping out somewhere in the middle due to 'loss of interest' or something. UNSC goes inactive in the war possibly due to them being unable to gain a single victory at any UWF bases. Colonial Marine Technology advances by leaps and bounds because of Qwerty, Scary, Cravitus, and Wonkspare, with Skull26's initial influence. #The UWF organizes a massive raid against UNSC in order to finish them off. The raid was hugely successful. 1 server was won by mostly USCMC personnel. #The war is won by the Federation with more than a dozen raid wins (three of which USCMC won on it's own) and no defensive losses. But the USCM has a falling-out shortly after, leaving the Federation. #A hacker by the name of inanity steals IP addresses from multiple officers (including darkspiritwolf, go70, skul26, wonkaspare was spared from it because he was on a mobile phone). In order to take control of USCMC. Skull26 who is also an accomplished hacker himself counters inanity and sends him somewhere around 500 backdoor.trojans and forcing inanity to leave USCMC alone. #A decline in members occurs, and among the leaving and retiring is Lieutenant General Wonkaspare, leaving to work on his ill-fated group, Dominion Corporation. #Major Scar keeps the group alive for a month by hosting simulations and trainings, First Sergeant Darkspiritwolf (quit due to quaker, came back as an NCO) also assisted in this. #Inter-group events occur, more technology is produced. New uniforms instated with shading and rank signs. Cravitus is a Master Sergeant. #Quaker45 secures a deal with Droideka1, advertising the USCM on his game Alien Survival, similar to how RistoReipas advertised the old USCM with Colonial Marines. Numbers climb to 300+. #After 2 months of leaving the corps, wonkaspare re-enlists after darkspiritwolf persuades him to return. #Clear divisions begin to arise, starting with the Armored Corps, led by Colonel Fox6095. #Further intergroup events occur, new uniforms created. A certain marine, a friend of Fox, prompts Go70 to take action. Unfortunately for the General, it turns south after it is deemed too harsh, and he is exiled due to this and past actions. #Installation Otion was created around this time as a temporary base, converted from an old base Qwerty had kept from a former group he served in with Scary as memorabilia. #Cravitus, now a Lieutenant, begins to play too much Steam around this time and gets inactive. #Fox and Alaricwolf are inactive, the former due to issues in reality the latter due to his highscool football team. #Due to Fox's inactivity, the Armor Corps begins to die. #Cravitus returns around this time, produces more guns. Group inactive, Commandant Inactive due to reasons. #Around this time, War1915 steals and releases modified versions of now-dated USCM Vehicles to the public. Cravitus expresses his rage in a Skype Chat, but the incident is rather isolated. However, it creates a Wolfenstein (War's group which he stole the vehicles for) - USCM Hatred that lasted a while. #Darkspiritwolf retires at Lt. General soon after Cravitus becomes a Captain, wonkaspare is promoted from SMCM to Lieutenant. The Aerospace Corps, already very inactive, is left near-dead. #Spiritwolf gives up his other groups and returns, rising back to Lt. General. #Cravitus serves a short term around this time as an Acting Colonel. #New uniforms instated around this time. #Quaker, while Cravitus was playing Dawn of War again, gives the group to Darkspiritwolf, making him the second Commandant until Quaker can lead the group again (Get Builder's Club) #Scary is made the USCM Second in Command. #Cravitus returns, more guns are made. #Around this time, Cravitus and the returned Wonkaspare, now a Lieutenant, compete to create the better looking, better functioning AT mine. Due to a tie, both are selected. The two mines are the M3 SLAM and the HEAAAP charge WHICH QWERTY HAS SCRIPTED. Wonkaspare also creates prototypes for the IFV30A1 and M218/M219. #Quaker returns to power, Alaric, who had been doing football, is active again, and talks considering the rejoining of the UWF begin in the USCM's HR/Insanity Skype. In it are Cravitus, Qwerty, Scary, Fox, Lolmate and Dark. Dark is demoted to Major for reasons. #Qwerty1806 creates the (At the time) most realistic helicopter on Roblox, an AH-6 with advanced controls. #Lieutenant wonkaspare is going through a period of inactivity due to a rigorous schoolwork. #Cravitus, taking inspiration from Avatar, creates two tiltrotors, the V54 and soon after, V56B, to revitalize the Aerospace Corps, which was already becoming much more active due to the reopening of his simple airbase. #The USCM FOB is created, and the V50 series is scripted. At this point Fox is back with a working computer #USCM activity is at peacetime, or low, levels, but Scaryblokhead maintains activity. Cravitus continues making things, and updates the SF72 fighter. Wonkaspare begins to design a replacement for the F80 bomber. Plans to change to a new flight control are made as the group grows to over 500. #AmtTheAwesome, now MarcusVwell, creates the Systems Alliance, and allies himself with the USCM, and Cravitus volunteers himself to create uniforms and models for his long-time friend. #The USCM rejoins the United World Federation, and although the move is met with some questions from all sides, the Colonial Marines prove their loyalty once more by continuing to defend Federation Bases and participate in activities. #MB ambassadors join the USCM, as well as other UWF ambassadors. #The USCM's activity is at a high. #Crav, in a fit of boredom, makes what he considers the most Roughnecks-accurate Morita Smart Rifle on Roblox at the time after creating what he considers the most show-accurate MB-Roughnecks Helmet on Roblox. #Cravitus is surprised as he is invited into the Mobile Bloxxer's DOTAD Skype. #New USCM uniforms created! Unfortunately, Quaker45's BC ran out before he could set them all to 'Sell' again. #USCMC regains it's original status as Federal Affliate in the UWF. #Crav creates the USCM wiki after discovering the MB wiki. #Crav stays up late again typing this, #The USCM declares war on the Celenix Federation Space Command, 12-14-2013. #Celenix Federation Space Command drops out of the war due to unknown reasons #USCM arranges a federation raid against Keyrut's UNSC, fallout of raid results in Keyrut once again on the brink of war with the UWF #Wonkaspare begins working on an Anti-aircraft vehicle to counter the large amount of aircraft that was produced. #Scaryblokhead begins to type this here for no reason, but it deserves to be on the time line since it's an actual event that's happening. #Successful raid at crown system led by General Scaryblokhead, Keyrut enters and admin abuses before victory is achieved. #Fallout of third raid (ABOVE) results in Keyrut ready to declare war. He is almost assassinated by darkspiritwolf, who snuck around town as a civilian with an M6G. #One week prior from 76-78, ROBLOX releases a new moving decals feature. Possible motion tracker screen, guided weapons systems, and ammo counters were suggested. #USCM pushes simulation-related and discipline trainings. Pressure on LRs and NCOs begins. # Exploiter iiZukaii bothers the corps, exploiting and ruining two trainings at the updated processor oddly at the same time. #Quaker45, missing a meeting and inaccurately timing a training due to IoM buisness, is then removed from his position and retires. General scaryblokhead becomes Commandant. #Darkspiritwolf is re-bumped to General and proclaimed second in command. #UNSC faces a USCM/RGRM raid, Keyrut cuts it short and forces Commandant scary to surrender. Declining, Keyrut once again declares war. #USCM begins intense combat training, believing that the war should not start until after Christmas, on 12-28-13. #Both sides of the war begin throwing spies at eachother. UNSC is the first to strike, launching a mini operation on sunday to steal MB battleships and blow up the Capital. This mission fails, and Keyrut declares the first official attack to be on monday, 12-23-13. #Cravitus's helmet and backpack are accepted by MB, however, the helmet is combined with chimo88's variant. #Early morning reconissance missions commence. #SGC is raided by VAK, USCM is despatched to defend. VAK finally gives in after three hours. The raid is hard fought, but USCM is not given rest, as UNSC then attacks the MB Capital City. #MB Capital city is defended by 3 USCM and 5 MB, along with 5 IE/RGRM. Raid lasts around four hours across three servers. UNSC is overpowered and pushed out, filling the server with UWF. USCM refuses to defend anyone else after stretching out across two fronts. #USCM takes time to rejuvinate and train for about three hours, before a suprise bloodbath is organized by Horatio45 to try and compensate for the morning raids. #Bloodbath raid fails, and the UWF is in return, slaughtered itself. Both sides take heavy casualties, with UNSC taking more of it. A few marines in one server gain nearly 500 kills in total. #USCM reports to recruting plaza to deal with user USPILET111, after he spam-messages Commandant scaryblokhead with threats. #USCM successfully makes USPILET111 grow angry and leave, however, user Silab challenges USCM to a raid at their FOB with his group, Sky League. Start of the fifteen minute war. #Fifteen minute war results in a massacre for Sky League. They surrender and leave afterwards. #USCM Acknowledges it's heavy activity for the UWF. #Next week, no shots are fired by either side. It is known as Silent Tuesday, as both sides were launching spies at eachother. In the end, the UWF scraped up valuable evidence of UNSC planning to exploit. #Christmas day, war is planned to be postponed until after. Day of peace. #The following weeks are noted as the cold war days, considering both sides have been throwing spies and silent missions at eachother, rather than full-scale attacks. No noteworthy events happen. #UNSC launches multiple unofficial raids with the navy and marine corps. No success. #Amt/MarcusVwell retires from the systems alliance for a Soviet Russian clan. #New bases, starting with the new Installation and Forward Command Headquaters are started. #On the 11th of January, UNSC launches a massive counterattack. VAC/VAK also launches a raid on IE. #OPSPEARHEAD, involving the SMS Commandos of MB and the Shadow Black Hole Operatives of RGRM attack Crown System, to a massive victory. #On the 16th-17th, USCM preforms a mass-recruitment drive, running 6 ads at once. #Excellent aerospace, armored, and special ops uniforms are made by cravitus. This disproves darkspiritwolf that quaker was needed to make accurate uniforms. #An elite PMC raids USCM at the FOB, known as Quake enterprise. It fails horribly for them, as they were massacred and never captured the bridge. QE dies a few weeks later, as everyone leaves and someone else is put in charge of it. #On the 27th of January, ownership of the FOB is transfered to then SMCM Qwerty1806, in order to reduce update delays and give him motivation. #The SF-74 and AX-13 are near completion. #The special operations headquarters is slaved over by the Commandant to be a functioning nonraidable base, rather than a small facility. #Another PMC raids USCM at the FOB, this time it is blackwater. They lose to roughly 6 marines over a period of 20 minutes. #War1915 appears, attempting to raid the FOB with four members of a new imperialist empire. He is autobanned, because of his previous tech-stealing. As always, he claims AA. #A raid is planned to take place against Iron Force, UNSC's ally. It is halted by Iron Force, who never showed up. USCM was forced to raid FEAR, to no avail. #Qwerty's new installation is nearly done, featuring a battlefield-like raid system, sandstorms, and advanced cliff and rock structures. #2/26/14 - UWF/UNSC War ends #2/28/14 - UD-4L is finally able to fly and deploy it's drop bay, as well as unfold it's wings. AX-13 is completed. A lot of birthdays today. #3/3/14 - Wonkaspare, after his many years of service, finally retires. / MB day. #USCM declares war on RAA, then allies with TRoT. #A few weeks later, RAA never attacks. The war ends with neither side doing anything, only a few RAA raids on TRoT that end in RAA defeat. #The Federation comes under the issue of a schism, in favor of the Terran Republic made by TRoT. The constitution is ratified and changed, the issues are settled, and USCM & SGC stay in the UWF #TRoT continues to disagree, until the point that they leave the federation by themselves. #TRoT has a falling out with USCM, involving multiple friendly fire situations and debates. #The FOB is now defrosted. The DU-25 removed for stealing reasons, the offices and Justicar for lag reasons, and the hostile line is moved up to prevent spawncamping. #USCM designs more vehicles, including the M11A Wonkaspare (named after the retired officer), a new MBT, AAIFV and a rocket IFV, as well as an MRAP. The MRAP design replaces the old car design. #4-1-14 / 4-7-14 - A new gun system is thought up by qwerty1806. #4-9-14 - The USCM capital is continuing construction at 22%.